


Thumb Circles

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, tender touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Ghost is tense and Theo has a solution to that!(Fantasy)
Relationships: Ghost/Theo
Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806745
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Thumb Circles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingInTheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheNebula/gifts).



The sudden hiss of pain coming from Ghost startled Theo so badly he nearly drew his dagger. 

“What’s wrong?” Theo was already jumping up from his spot on the couch to wander near his companion at his desk. 

Ghost was hunched over a bit, cradling his right hand to his chest with a grimace on his lips. “It's nothing.” He muttered, uncurling his fingers gingerly.

“No, it’s not nothing. Lemme look.” Theo reached for Ghost’s hand but his hand was quickly pushed away. “Ghost, let me see.” He said firmly, concerned the other was injured somehow. “Stab yourself with your quill again? Or did you spill something bad on your skin?” He tried reaching forward again but met the same resistance from the other. “C’mon, let me see.”

Ghost just shook his head, his hair falling in front of his face in a curtain which effectively hid his face from view. “I said I’m fine.”

“No, actually you said it’s nothing.” Theo sighed, this time reaching out to tuck some hair behind a pointed ear. “Now stop hiding from me. You promised me you wouldn’t hide when you got hurt.”

“I made no such promise.” Ghost snorted, his lips quirking up at the corners. 

Theo laughed, shrugging. “Aw, damn. Here I was thinking I’d confuse you enough to lift your head. I guess I have to use force.” He sighed dramatically and slid his hand down to cup Ghost’s jaw and tilted his head up so they locked eyes. “There you are.” He murmured, grinning as the others cheeks tinted pink quickly. “Now lemme see.” 

There were a few moments of reluctance before Ghost finally relented and slowly extended his hand into Theo’s waiting palm. “It really is nothing serious, Theo.” He murmured, cheeks flushing darker. “It’s just a hand cramp.”

Theo paused, looking at Ghost before down at the curled up hand in his own. “Can you move your fingers at all?”

“Not without it hurting.”

“Okay theeeeeen—-ahah!” Theo grinned and gently cupped both hands around Ghost’s, turning it to he was palm down. “This might hurt for a bit but bear with me.” He warned before he dug both his thumbs into the top of Ghost’s hand. He was immediately met with a gasp of pain from the other and he was quick to keep his grasp on his hand. “I promise it will feel better in a bit.”

“Ahuh.” Ghost grit out, teeth clenched tightly. “And what are you doing exactly?”

“Helping. Now hush for a bit.”

Theo continued to slowly move his thumbs down, digging them into Ghost’s hand firmly in slow circles. As soon as he was down to his wrist, he flipped his hand and repeated the motions. He got another barely muffled yelp of pain, making him wince sympathetically, but he continued on until he felt the other’s hand go limp in his hold. 

“There you go.” He murmured, looking up to see Ghost watching his hands intently. “Better?” There was a nod in return, making him chuckle softly. He didn’t stop moving his thumbs, no longer adding the pressure but merely doing it for the soothing motion. He caught the other lifting his other hand and he grinned, easily accepting it as he let the other hand retreat. 

He did the same thing to Ghost’s left hand, only stopping when he felt it go limp. He didn’t let go again, rubbing one thumb in circles over his palm gently. He was about to look up when he felt the other lean in to him and press his head into his abdomen, still not letting go.

“Promise to tell me if this happens again?” Theo asked quietly, smiling softly.

“Gladly.” Ghost mumbled, letting out a content sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for updates!  
> [Shugo_Ookami](https://twitter.com/shugo_ookami?lang=en)


End file.
